A Garden of Passion
by GTheRantingGriffin
Summary: Firefighter Samuel Jones has come home after being in a mental ward for five years. He ends up in the care of his brother and sister in-law. Sam has to learn to cope with a dark shadow that hangs over him. SamxElvis fluff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Winds of change

A man leaned back in his chair. He tapped the pen gently against the clipboard as he waited for a patient. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, a ginger haired man walked in. "ah Mr. Peyton-Jones. Glad you could finally show up." He motioned for his patient to take a seat. "why don't you take a seat while I go over your discharge papers?" Sam sat down in the seat next to his doctor's. "you have been in this facility for a little over five years. You were checked in after having a meltdown in the hospital. You knocked two nurses including your primary care doctor unconscious during your rampage. The exact cause of your meltdown has been marked as unknown." Sam just grunted dismissively under his breath. "the good news is that your brother won the court over. You will be going home with him." He handed Sam his discharge papers. "I want you to turn these into Nurse Flood when you get back to PontyPandy. These have instructions for her to follow. I will also be assigning you a therapist that you will be seeing every week." Sam gave his doctor a "really?" look. His doctor nodded slowly. "those are my orders Samuel. You do not want to end up here again do you?" Sam shook his head. Sam got up from the chair. He headed out to his room to get his things. He stuffed his clothes into a travel bag that was provided by the hospital. He was glad to be leaving these walls once and for all. His younger brother, Charlie stood in the lobby waiting for him. He smiled kindly at his brother. He took his things from him. Sam followed in behind his brother. He kept his back to the place that kept him locked up for five years.

Charlie tossed Sam's back into the trunk of his son's jeep. He got in on the driver's side. "the twins will be happy to see you." Whispered Charlie hoping that he could at least get a small conversation out of his brother. "they've missed you an awful lot." Sam just gave a nod of his head. He hadn't spoken much since the accident that happened five years ago. He figured the less he actually spoke, the better. Every time he talked he could picture the horrific accident in his head. Charlie sighed softly. "you really are going to be quiet the whole trip aren't ya?" he asked. Sam nodded again. Charlie glanced out the windshield. He really wanted to hear his brother's voice again. It wasn't fair that Sam had made himself mute. He hoped that maybe with him spending time with his brother that it would open him up again. Charlie started the jeep up. He pulled away from the mental hospital. Sam laid his head against the glass. He turned the radio on lowering the volume on. "I found" by Amber Run began playing quietly on the radio. "I didn't know you liked this kind of music." Commented Charlie keeping his eyes on the road. Again, no actual response only a low grunt. The drive to PontyPandy ended up with Charlie sitting in silence with his brother. "I have a room set up for you at my house. The doctor told me that you should have someone keep an eye on you. Don't worry I'm not going to be too fussy with you." Charlie sank down in his seat. "Bronwyn may be another story." Sam looked over at Charlie. "you know how fussy she is. It's just the mother in her." Sam dropped his gaze. "I'll hold my tongue around her then." Whispered Sam breaking the silence. Charlie smiled. "I know you will."

Charlie pulled up outside of the café. He got out to get Sam's things. Sam stayed in the car for several more seconds. He finally exited out of the jeep. Charlie's adopted son, Hoshizora was the first one to greet them. "hey Uncle Sam." He beamed at his uncle. "I'm glad they let you out of prison early." He had a teasing tone to his voice. Sam gave a good natured smile back to his nephew. He headed upstairs to find Charlie. Charlie was upstairs talking to Sam's sister in-law, Bronwyn. Bronwyn spotted Sam coming up the stairs. She met up with him halfway to give him a hug. Sam hugged her back. "I'm so happy your home. Those doctors must have taken care of you poorly." Charlie shook his head. "he was in expert hands, Bronwyn." He countered. "why don't you let go of the poor man so he can get settled?" Bronwyn let go of Sam. She apologized to him. Sam walked past Bronwyn rejoining his brother upstairs. "your room is just across the hall from ours. The bathroom is next to the twins'." Sam nodded. He headed off to his room. He set his bag down on his bed. The bed had been made up nicely just for him. Sam unpacked his things into the drawers of his dresser. He sat some of the photos he had down on top of the dresser. The photos were of his time as a firefighter. A part of him died a little inside. He was going to miss being able to work. After five years of not being on the job, his dullen skills were going to be of no use to anyone. Sam sat down on one side of the bed staring at the photos. _What will the others think of me now? Their senior firefighter coming home as a mere shell of who he was. Suffering from nightmares that no one can understand._ Sam felt trapped in his own head. He wished he could tell others how he felt. Words just escaped him every time he tried.

Charlie leaned against the café counter. "I'm telling you Bronwyn, it's like Sam doesn't know how to talk. He was quiet the whole ride here." He whispered. "It's very sad really. I miss hearing his voice." Bronwyn hugged her husband gently. "I know Charlie but give him time. He will open back up to his again." Bronwyn heard her cellphone go off again. She motioned for Charlie to wait a minute while she went to answer it.

 **Bronwyn: hello?**

 **Elvis: hiya Bronwyn. It's me, Elvis. Um, I was wondering if you could make a lunch for the whole crew. I kind of…burned lunch again.**

 **Station Officer Steele: (on the other end of the room shouting) Cridlington! This is the third time this week that you've done that!**

 **Bronwyn: (chuckles softly) oh dear. Tough luck with the stove I take it?**

 **Elvis: yeah. I don't know what's wrong with me**

 **Bronwyn: Don't be too hard on yourself Elvis. I'll make sure your guys' lunch is ready by the time you get here. Oh, and Elvis, I also need to talk with you about something.**

 **Elvis: Okay Bronwyn. See you when I get there.**

Bronwyn laid her phone down on the counter. Charlie kept his gaze on the wall. "I know what you are trying to do love, but do you really think bringing him here is a good idea?" Bronwyn nodded. "positive." She got the fryers going while she waited for Elvis. "it may do Sam some good to have some company."

Elvis walked into the café. Bronwyn had Elvis' lunch ready to go by the time he walked in through the door. "why don't you follow me upstairs, Elvis?" she suggested. Elvis shrugged. "okay." Bronwyn took Elvis upstairs. "there's someone I want you to meet." She paused outside of Sam's door. Sam was laying across the top of his bed. He heard the door open slightly. Bronwyn's voice welled up from the crack. "Sam?" He let out a low huff in response. She opened the door all the way. "I have someone who wants to see you." Elvis walked into the room. "hey Sam." Sam sat up all the way on the bed. "hey." Greeted Sam softly. Elvis smiled at his former teammate. "glad to see that you are home. This sure is a surprise." Sam nodded slowly. Elvis sat down with his friend. "how are you feeling?" he asked. Sam looked up at Bronwyn. He coughed at her. Bronwyn blushed. "oh, I get it. I'll leave you two alone." She stepped out of the room. Sam sighed. "I could be better." Elvis laid a hand down on his leg. "All of us missed you. I hope the doctor has allowed you to work with us again." Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'll need to see Nurse Flood when I get the chance." Elvis checked his phone. "well I've got to get going. I'll come by to see you after work."

 _ **I really hope you guys enjoy this story. I decided to work on another one while I think of new ideas for the rest of my stories.**_

 _ **I encourage you guys to check out the collab that Mo and I have worked hard to try and make**_

 _ **Read/review**_

 _ **And as always I hope you guys enjoy**_

 _ **-The Doctor**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: these shadows are my friends.

Soft voices floated from every corner of the room. Sam smelled smoke all around him. His eyes shot open. There was no blackness coming up from the floorboards. He broke out into a mild sweat as the voices started speaking in low tones again. "no." whispered Sam. "no." he cupped his hands over his ears. "go away!" he spat through gritted teeth. The smell of smoke grew stronger. The voices quickly went into screams. Sam growled keeping his hands over his ears. A mist formed in the room playing some sort of odd music. "stop!" he yelled. "go away! All of you!" Charlie heard his brother screaming upstairs. He quickly darted up the steps taking two at a time. He kicked his brother's door in. "Sam!" He went over to his brother holding him down. "Sam snap out of it!" he ordered. Sam let out an animal-like growl. His nails dug into his brother's wrist. Charlie howled in pain. He managed to pin his brother down. "forgive me, Sam." He cocked his fist back decking his brother across the face. The voices and smells stopped all together. Sam came back into the real world. He rubbed the spot where Charlie struck him. Charlie held his wrist. Sam realized what he had done to his brother. He gulped painfully. "sorry for hitting you. You were so far gone that it was my only way of bringing you back." Murmured Charlie. He checked Sam's jaw for any bruising. "good thing is that I didn't leave a mark on you. Though you'll be sore for a while. I heard you screaming. Are you okay?" Sam looked down. "the voices. They never stop. The voices are always with me." Whispered Sam. "I heard them." Charlie looked around. "there's no one here, Sam." Sam grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt. He had a haunting look on his face. "you don't understand. I can hear these voices. They've been with me ever since I was first in the bad place. The mist always comes playing its music. It drives me crazy. They don't like talking to you that's why you can't hear them." Charlie gulped painfully. He pulled away from his brother. "right. Whatever it is you say." Sam laid down again. "I'm going to get you something to eat. I think you'll feel better once you've eaten." Charlie got halfway to the door before his brother spoke again. "No sandwiches. That's all the fed me there." Charlie nodded.

Bronwyn looked up at her husband. "is he okay?" she asked worriedly. "he had an episode. He went on and on about voices that only he can hear." Charlie wrapped a bandage around his wrist. "he doesn't want a sandwich. Apparently, that's all they fed him there." Charlie leaned against the counter. Bronwyn touched her husband's shoulder. "he'll get better. I know he will." She kissed Charlie on the cheek. Hoshi crossed his arms. Charlie walked over to Hoshi. "come on, Son. Let's go and catch some fish." Hoshi got up from the wall. He made sure to say farewell to his mother before leaving the café with his dad. Bronwyn fixed Sam's dinner. She carefully knocked on his door. Sam opened the door slowly. "I brought you something to eat." Sam took the plate of food from her. She gave Sam a patient smile. He sat down at his desk. He began to eat his dinner in front of her. He kept his gaze away from her. "I heard that you had an episode." She whispered. Sam just gave a nod of his head. "I really hope you do get better soon. Charlie and I are getting worried about you." Sam clenched his fist up on the fork. "Don't worry about me." He snarled. Bronwyn was taken back by his sudden anger. "I'm not a child." Bronwyn's gaze lowered. "Sam, we are your family. We're always going to worry about you. You've been acting strangely ever since you first returned. We just want you to get better." Sam growled lowly. "you act like I'm some sort of sick animal! Yes, there's something wrong with me!" his voice started to get louder and angrier as he continued talking. He got up from his desk. "I know that there's something not right with me!" He punched a hole in the wall. "if I worry you so god damned much then why are you here?!" Bronwyn gulped. "cause I care about you." He sighed relaxing. "I'm sorry Bronwyn." He flopped back down in his chair. She laid her hands on his shoulders. "we're here for you. I want you to know that." She held him close to her. He laid her head on her stomach. "I'm sorry I got you worked up." Sam closed his eyes. "it's okay." She kissed the top of his head. "go ahead and finish eating. I'll leave you alone now."

Elvis headed down to the Wholefish Café after work. The bell above the door chimed once he entered. Bronwyn was working behind the counter. "hello Elvis." She greeted keeping her focus on her work. "hiya Bronwyn. I'm here to see Sam." She pointed upstairs. "be careful around him though. He had a tad bit of an episode." Elvis frowned. "oh dear. Thanks for telling me, Bronwyn." He tip toed upstairs being careful not to disturb anyone else who happened to be up there. He knocked on his mentor's door. "Sam?" He turned the knob feeling it lock into place. He frowned knocking on the door again. "Sam?" He felt the knob move in his hand. The door was yanked out from underneath him. Sam stood just a few face-lengths away from him. He stared at Elvis sternly. Elvis smiled at his mentor. "Hello Sam." He greeted. He motioned for Elvis to come in. Sam sat down on his bed. Elvis coughed in his hand. "I came by to see you after shift like I promised. I haven't told Station Officer Chance that you've returned." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Station Officer Chance?" Elvis scratched behind his head. "oh, yeah I forgot. You haven't been around an awful lot. Station Officer Chance took over for Station Officer Steele when he- "He didn't continue the sentence. Sam shifted uncomfortably. His nails dug into the sheets causing the veins to poke up through his skin. Elvis sat down next to his mentor. "how about we go outside for a while?" he suggested. "some fresh air could help ease you a little." Sam nodded. He got up from the bed. He grabbed a small bag and tied it to his belt. Elvis heard something metal click inside of the bag. "what's that Sam?" Sam gave a look that said, "Don't worry about it" Elvis shrugged. "alright. If you say so."

The boys left the café. The sun dipped into the horizon leaving the ocean in a sea of orange. The tip of the sun was barely visible over the water. Sam walked down the beach with Elvis. Elvis tried to start a conversation with Sam only to have his attempt fail. Elvis stuck with being quiet around Sam. He kicked a rock a few feet away from him. Sam paused suddenly near a pile of rocks. He unclipped the small bag from his belt. He reached in and pulled out a small vaping pipe. Elvis tilted his head to the side as he watched his mentor pour some of the liquid tobacco he had into a vile. Sam then clipped the vile onto the vaping pen. He turned the vaping pen on taking a puff from it. Vapor escaped his mouth as he exhaled. "what's that?" Sam looked at Elvis. "I got a vaping pen from a buddy of mine in the hospital. It helps me relax." Elvis nodded. He stood next to his mentor. Sam took another puff from the pen. "I can't do it in the house. I don't want Charlie knowing about this. Not a word to him. Okay?" Elvis crossed his heart. "I won't breath a word Sam." The two of them stood in silence. Sam turned off his pen and stuck it back into his bag. He tied the bag to his belt again. He leaned against the rock. "I about killed Charlie. I don't know what I am going to do if these outbursts get worse. I don't want to hurt my family." Sam held his arms. Elvis looked up at him. "I'll help you get through this. I'll find some way of helping you." Sam chuckled softly. "thanks Elvis." Sam frowned. "I have a feeling that my brother thinks I'm crazy." "what make you think that?" Sam shrugged. "when I had my outburst, it was like he didn't believe me. I could have sworn I heard voices. I could smell smoke that really wasn't there. I saw this mist." He blinked trying to make sense of what he was seeing in his head. "I can remember them so vividly." Elvis touched his friend's shoulder. "sometimes your imagination has a weird way of interacting with you. I don't think you're crazy in the slightest. I just think you have a very vivid imagination." Sam sighed. "I guess you're right." He had a sneaky feeling that Elvis thought he was crazy too.

Sam tossed and turned in his bed that night. He cried out in his sleep. He begged for the voices to leave him alone. Hoshi was the one that snapped his Uncle out of it that night. Sam held onto him sobbing. "it's going to be okay." Comforted Hoshi. He rubbed his Uncle's back gently. He rocked him back and forth trying to lure him back to sleep. He felt his Uncle relax in his arms. Hoshi tucked him in carefully. He tip-toed out of the room leaving the door opened a crack.

 _ **I really hope you guys have been enjoying this so far. I will be working on trying to produce more chapters for this story. As always I do enjoy feedback it keeps a man like me out of trouble.**_

 _ **Read/Review**_

 _ **If you wish to ask a character from either one of my stories based in the Fireman Sam universe, you can. Either post a review with your question or send a PM. The cast will answer your question at the beginning of the next chapter.**_

 _ **As always I hope you guys enjoy**_

 _ **-The Doctor**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: It's always raining somewhere

The waiting room in the doctor's office was rather small. Charlie and Sam sat uncomfortably close together. Sam coughed into his hand. He tried to move away from his brother. "did they have to make the waiting room this small?" whispered Charlie. Sam shrugged. He reached for a magazine on the table. The receptionist had a radio sitting on the counter playing music quietly. Sam tuned it out for the fear of going crazy. He flipped through the magazine boredly. "Samuel Jones?" Sam looked up. The Nursing Assistant smiled at him. "Doctor Twila will see you now." Sam got up from his chair. He motioned for his brother to wait for him outside. Charlie pulled out his phone fiddling with it. The assistant lead Sam to Doctor Twila's room. A black-haired lady glanced up at them when they entered. Her skin was a lightly tanned color. She had on purple rimmed glasses. "Sam, I'm glad that you showed up. Take a seat and we'll begin." Sam sat down in the black leather chair in front of her. Twila closed the door. "let's make something very clear. I will address you by your first name when you are here. I want you to address me as Twila." Sam nodded. "I can do that." Twila went back over to her desk. She sat down on the edge of it. "it's my understand that you went through a very difficult time five years ago. Do you care to explain what happened?" Sam gulped. He began to sweat nervously. "I'm not going to say a word to anyone. You have my word on that." Sam sighed. "It was rather late at night when we responded to the call."

 _Station Officer Steele and Sam exited out of Jupiter. The warehouse stood in a blaze. Steele turned to Sam. "I'll go inside to find any survivors. Sam, you stay out here and fight the fire." Sam nodded. "understood sir." Station Officer Steele ran over to one of Jupiter's lockers. He pulled out his breathing apparatus. He handed his oxygen tag to Arnold who placed it onto the electronic clipboard. "Firefighter Steele, oxygen: 100%" Station Officer Steele grabbed a CO2 fire extinguisher from Venus' cabin before racing into the flames._

"I managed to get the flames down a bit so Station Officer Steele could get out. He found a small child trapped in the hallway upstairs. I still to this day have no clue how that kid got in there. My educated guess is that he may have broken into the warehouse. Anyway, something went terribly wrong. Station Officer Steele didn't answer his radio when I first called him. I kept hearing this awful scream."

 _Sam clipped on his breathing apparatus. He handed Arnold his oxygen tag. He ran inside in hopes of finding Station Officer Steele. He called for his boss on the radio. He got static back on the radio. He then heard a small scream on the level above him. He quickly made his way upstairs. "Station Officer Steele?!" he yelled. The flames roared all around him. Debris fell behind him blocking his path. "help!" shouted a voice. Sam spotted a familiar shape laying in the corner. His boss had gotten trapped by a fallen beam. A small boy sat by him crying. "help!" he cried out again. Sam knelt next to them. "Station Officer Steele?" He gently touched his boss on the shoulder. Steele didn't stir. Sam began shaking him harshly. "wake up." He begged. "please wake up." More burning debris came down behind him. He used a beam that was sitting underneath the beam that Steele was trapped under. He pushed down on it lifting the beam up. "can you pull his body out from underneath there?" questioned Sam. The boy nodded. He carefully pulled Steele free of the rubble. Sam let the beam fall onto the ground. He picked his boss up bridal-style out of the warehouse._

Twila took notes. "do you remember anything after the accident?" Sam shook his head. "no. Everything just kind of blurs itself out." He shifted back in his chair. Twila opened up a folder. She took out a report from the folder. She read it aloud to him:

 _ **Newtown Hospital**_

 _ **08/17/2012**_

 _ **Sam's health evaluation**_

 _ **The patient doesn't appear to be responding to treatment given to him in the hospital. Sam weighed 90 pounds when he was first checked in. We managed to bring him back up to 150 pounds. Sam still refuses to eat or even do a basic task like sleeping. He lashed out at one of the nurses taking care of him. We had to keep Sam restrained.**_

 _ **Sam is currently being transferred to a Mental Ward in Cardiff with his brother's permission.**_

Sam's fist clenched. "everyone treats me like I'm fucking crazy." He spat. His knuckles poked up through his skin. The skin on his knuckles turned white. Twila set the report down on her desk. "I don't think you're crazy. I personally think that you are a man that is having problems with coping. When's the last time you visited Station Officer Steele's grave?" Sam looked down. "when I went to his funeral. That's the last time I really had a chance to visit him." Twila nodded. She wrote that down in her notes. She checked the time. "it would appear as though our time together is over. I am going to leave you with this though. I want you to visit his grave. It may help give you a sense of closure. Bring a friend with you if you have to." She shook hands with Sam. "next Friday I want to see you again."

Sam walked out into the waiting room. His brother stood up. "how did it go?" Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. "it went well." He replied. Charlie smiled. He took his brother home. Sam went upstairs to rest. He decided to give Elvis a call.

 **Elvis: hey Sam!**

 **Sam: hey Elvis. Look this is going to be hard of me to ask of you but, will you be willing to come with me to visit Station Officer Steele?**

 **Elvis: Station Officer Steele is dead, Sam**

 **Sam: I know but I was asking if you could come down to the grave site with me?**

 **Elvis: sure. What time would you like for me to swing by?**

 **Sam: I was thinking maybe tomorrow. I just got back from a doctor's appointment**

 **Elvis: alright I have the day off tomorrow so I can do that.**

 **Sam: thanks.**

 **Elvis: not a problem Sam. By the way, Bronwyn invited me over for dinner. I also need to talk to you about something.**

 **Sam: okay Elvis. See you tonight.**

Sam hung up. He laid down on his bed drifting off to sleep.

Elvis sat down at the table with Sam's family. The twins sat on either side of the table with their parents. This left Elvis to sit with Sam which he didn't mind. Sam ate his dinner quietly listening to the conversation that was going on at the table. Elvis elbowed Sam in the side. Sam dropped his fork. He looked at him. Elvis motioned for Sam to follow him outside. Sam sighed getting up from the table. "excuse us." He followed Elvis outside. The two of them went down to the beach. Elvis checked behind them. "There's something I need to tell you, Sam. It's about Station Officer Steele." He kept his voice in a low tone. Sam leaned against the rock. "when he passed away, he left behind an adopted daughter. She was about 3 years old when he passed away." Sam raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know he had a daughter." "I didn't know he had one either but she's in my care currently. I was wondering if you wanted to come live with the both of us." Sam looked down. "are you sure? I mean what if I snap at you?" Elvis placed a hand on his shoulder. "we'll get through it together. I'm not going to let you face your demons alone." Sam felt a slow blush spread across his cheeks. He didn't know what to say or how to thank Elvis. "alright, but you will have to clear it with my brother."

Charlie leaned back in the chair. "You want Sam to move in with you?" Elvis nodded. "are you sure about this? Is Sam okay with this?" Elvis cracked a grin. "yeah. I talked with him outside." Charlie sighed. "I'll allow it. I'll still be coming by to take him to his appointments but I want a phone call every week on how he's doing." Elvis nodded. "Don't worry, Charlie. I'll take diligent care of him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: You're always going to get knocked a little harder

Elvis unlocked the front door of his house. "Casey, I'm home!" yelled Elvis. Casey came running down the stairs. She ran into Elvis' arms hugging him tightly. "see? I told you that I wasn't going to be gone long." He touched noses with her. She hugged his neck happily. She spotted Sam standing behind him. She wiggled to get out of Elvis' arms. She went over to Sam. "you're the man that saved papa's life." Sam looked away. "I wouldn't say that." She hugged Sam's legs. "she's taken a shine to you." Murmured Elvis. "in her eyes, you are her hero." Sam knelt down in front of her. He held her close. The title "hero" had an eerie ring to it now. He hadn't heard anyone call him that in a long time. He got up after a while. "let me show you to your room." Elvis took Sam's hand in his. He lead Sam upstairs. Sam's new room was located just down the hall from Elvis'. "it's all the way at the end of the hallway. Go ahead and make yourself at home. While I'm downstairs, did you want me to get you anything?" Sam checked his bag. "My meds aren't in here." "I'll go and get them for you. Can you watch Casey for me?" Sam nodded. Elvis smiled. He ran downstairs. "Casey, I'm going out. Sam is here to watch you in the meantime." Casey nodded. She went upstairs. Sam had already gone off to his room. He kept the door open a crack for Casey. She quickly followed him. She poked her head in. "how come you need medicine?" she asked. Sam paused. "cause I'm not feeling well." He said simply. He tucked his clothes away in the drawers. She ran up to him. She stood on top of his head. She touched his forehead. "you don't have a fever." He sighed. "it's not that kind of sickness. It's something else." He pulled away from. "I recommend you not touch me." She tilted her head to the side. "something bad could happen to you." He warned. He sat down keeping his back to her. "Elvis keeps telling me stories about you. He says he were quite the hero in your time. When I grow up I want to be just like you." Sam chuckles softly. "where have I heard that before?" Casey sat close to him. Her legs swung back and forth. Sam sat in silence. He could feel her gaze on him. "don't you have something else to do?" he asked. She shook her head. Sam let out another sigh.

Elvis returned with Sam's medications. He called for Casey. "with Sam!" she called back. Elvis walked into Sam's room. He handed Sam a bag that had two pill bottles in it. He picked up Casey. "it's time for you to go to bed." Casey groaned. "can I stay up for five more minutes?!" she begged. Elvis shook his head. "can Sam tuck me in? Please?" Elvis glanced over at Sam. "that's his decision." Sam shrugged. "I don't see why not." Casey smiled. Casey reached her arms out. She wanted Sam to carry her instead. Sam took Casey from Elvis. He shot his friend an apologetic look. Elvis smiled back at Sam. Casey helped Sam get to her room. He laid her down in bed tucking her in. She settled down on the sheets. "you aren't going to tell me a story?" Sam paused. "I wasn't aware that you wanted me to." Casey giggled. "well how am I supposed to get to sleep then?" Sam turned around. "alright I'll tell you a story but you have to promise that you'll go to sleep afterwards." She nodded. She sat upright on her pillow. Sam sat down in the chair next to her bed. "let's see. A story. A story." He pondered it for a while. He smiled. "I can tell you a story about when the Great Fire happened." Casey smiled. She settled down. Elvis had turned off the lights in the hallway. He listened on Sam and Casey. "wow, Papa must have been really brave." Sam nodded. "he was." Casey yawned. She laid down again. "Good night Sam." He turned out the light. "good night." He closed the door a crack. He headed off to his room. Sam heard the door to his room creak open at some point in the night. He pulled the pillow tighter around his head. He waited for the voices to start talking to him again. He was greeted by silence. The comforter shifted a little on top of him. A tiny shape joined him underneath the covers. "Sam?" whispered a voice. Sam yawned. "what do you need Casey?" He heard her hesitate. "I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?" He sighed. "alright. Just don't move around a lot." He laid his head back down on his pillow. Casey settled down next to him. She drifted off to sleep instantly. Sam laid on his side. _Why would she choose me of all people to cuddle with?_ He wondered. He rolled his eyes. He closed his eyes going to sleep.

Casey woke up early the next morning. She heard Sam snoring next to her. She got up onto her elbows to watch him. "Casey?!" called Elvis. Casey carefully climbed out of Sam's bed. She exited the room. "right here." Elvis rubbed his eyes. "what were you doing in Sam's room?" "I had a nightmare last night." Elvis nodded. He picked Casey up gently. "come on. Let's let him sleep." Sam was still out cold. He didn't even notice that Casey was gone. The voices even went as far as to leave the poor man alone. Elvis checked his schedule. He noticed that he was going to be working a full-on week. This disturbed him. "I'll be working all this week. That means you'll be in Sam's care okay?" He kissed the top of Casey's head. "behave." She nodded. Elvis decided to wait for Sam to wake up. Sam climbed out of bed about an hour later. His ginger hair was all in a mess. He blinked the sleep away from his eyes. "Sam, I have a problem." He showed Sam his schedule. "I'll be working all week. I won't even be able to come home." Sam noticed that the rest of the team was working the same schedule. "that's odd." He commented. "I'll watch Casey while you're gone." Elvis nodded. "this is the fourth time this month that he's done this." Sam raised an eyebrow. "fourth time?" "yeah. He had us do this at the beginning of the month too. Poor Penny nearly blacked out." Sam cracked his knuckles. "Does he not know how to do schedules?" Elvis shrugged. "well let me know if this becomes a continual thing. I'll have to have a word with the new Station Officer if it does."

Sam's doctor's appointment came quicker than he realized. He called his brother to let him know that Casey was going to be joining them. Sam sat down in front of Twila's desk. "I heard from Charlie that your friend has taken you in. A change in environment is good." She commented. "how have you been?" Sam shrugged. "I didn't think becoming a full-time babysitter was a part of the getting well program." Twila cracked a grin. "that's right. I forgot that you are looking after Elvis' kid. I think it might do you some good to have someone new enter your life. After all the trauma, you've been through." "that's the problem. She thinks I'm this "Hero". You want to know the last time I was considered a "Hero"? Someone ended up dead on my watch." He retorted. Twila lowered her pen. "are you afraid of being considered a hero?" He sighed. "yes. My title has a knack for getting the people I care about into dangerous situations." Twila looked at him. "it's that fear I hear? Samuel Jones. Tsk Tsk. You? Scared?" she had a teasing tone in her voice. "this is funny coming from a man who has more hero medals than I care to count. I guess the rumors surrounding you aren't true." Sam's fist clenched. "is this a challenge?" Twila waved her hand dismissively. "I don't know what you mean." She smiled kindly at him. "I'm kidding. It's okay to express fear. At least you admitted what your problem is. You need to be brave for this little girl. It sounds like you have become a role model in her life." She heard Sam sigh. "there's nothing wrong with that. I'm sure Charlie's kids look up to you in the same matter." Sam nodded. Twila got up from her chair. "did you visit Station Officer Steele's grave yet?" Sam shook his head. "no. Elvis is away at work. I'm looking after Casey right now." She flicked her hand. "you need to do it at some point. It will help with the closure process." She checked the time. "that concludes today's session. I want to see you again in two weeks. Make sure to stay on top of your meds." Charlie dropped Sam and Casey off in front of Elvis' house. Sam unlocked the front door. "How come you needed to see the therapist?" asked Casey. "remember when I said I was sick?" Casey gave a nod of her head. "that's why. I'm seeing Doctor Twila so I can get better." Casey walked past Sam. She sat down on the couch. Sam closed the front door behind them. He sat down in the recliner. He leaned his head against the seat. He decided to take a nap. He listened out for Casey who was playing quietly by herself. She smiled pulling out her notebook. She attempted to sketch Sam while he was asleep.

A week goes by…

A very tired Elvis trudged in through the front door. He tossed his knees onto the counter. He barely made it one inch before collapsing. Sam heard a heavy "thud" downstairs. "Elvis?" He rushed down the stairs. He found his friend passed out face first on the floor. He picked Elvis up carefully. He carried his friend upstairs. "Sam…I'm okay…. just tired." Sam shook his head. "you're not okay. I'm going to have a word with Station Officer Chance." He laid Elvis down in bed. He turned to Casey who had watched the whole scene unfold. "Casey, I've got a very important task for you. I want you to watch Elvis for me." She saluted him. "yes sir!" He saluted her back before taking off. Something wasn't right about the way Chance was treating his former teammates. He headed to the fire station. He knew Chance would be hanging out in the office. Ellie stopped him. "Sam?" She hugged him once she knew it was him. "I'm so glad to see you." She whispered. Sam hugged her back. "Don't worry. I'm going to sort this out." She gulped. "has he always done this?" questioned Sam. She gave a tired nod of her head. "he's also been really perverted towards me and Penny." Sam nodded. "wait downstairs." Sam walked into the office. Chance turned around in his chair. "Sam! This is a surprise!" Sam snarled. "cut the crap. I know that you've purposely been overworking the crew. I don't know what you hope to solve by doing that but it needs to stop." Chance tried to dismiss Sam's claim. "that's what every station is doing nowadays." Sam crossed his arms. "is that so? Looks like I'll have to have a word with Chief Fire Officer Boyce about this. I'm sure he wouldn't be too pleased." Chance just laughed at him. "Oh really? Very funny coming from you. You don't even proof?" Sam raised an eyebrow. Chance grew even more nervous. "if Elvis coming home half dead to the world isn't proof then I don't know what is." Chance knew Sam had him cornered. "I wouldn't dare breath a word if I were you. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to that precious family of yours." That's when Sam snapped. He jumped the table. He knocked Chance onto his back side. He gave the Station Officer a few solid punches across the lower part of his jaw. Chance grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt. He slammed his head down on top of Sam's. Sam held his head letting go of Chance. Chance wiggled out of his grasp. He reached for the chair. He turned to try and slam it on Sam's head. Ellie heard the commotion going on upstairs. She took out her phone and recorded it. Sam tried to get up but Chance kicked him dead in the chest. Sam went flying into the desk. He howled as wooden shards barred into his back. "you aren't so tough, now are you?" growled Chance. "being locked up for five years has made you weak!" He gave Sam a solid kick in the side. Sam coughed up blood. He moaned quietly curling up. Ellie sent the video to Penny. "Send help." She texted. Sam coughed again. He grabbed a wooden stake. He swung at the back of Chance's head striking him. Chance stumbled forward. He turned around to punch Sam again. Sam dodged his attack. He bashed the stake over the top of Chance's head before pushing him into the wall. Chance's vision blurred when the back of his head contacted the wall. "Sit. Stay bitch!" Sam gave him a solid kick in the stomach.

Penny managed to call the Newtown police department. She arrived at the station to check on Sam. "Sam!" she shouted. Sam turned his head only to make the injury he sustained worse. Penny checked his wounds. "these are bad. You'll need to see Nurse Flood." She turned to Chance. "which is more than what I can say for you. I've sent the video off to our superior." Sam gave her a weak smile. He tugged her arm. "hey. Don't tell Charlie." She smiled. She put a finger up to her lips. "Ellie is currently showing the video she took to the police too. Come on." She motioned for Sam to stand up. "let's get you to Nurse Flood's." She helped Sam to Venus. Sam sat down on the Passenger's side. He held his head groaning. He could only imagine the lecture he was going to get from Helen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: She has the stars in her eyes

Sam about walked out of Helen's house. Doctor Twila was there talking with Helen. She had Sam's files in her hand. She looked up. "Oh. Hello Samuel. I was not expecting to see you." Sam gulped. He leaned closer to Penny. "you didn't tell me Doctor Twila was here." Penny giggled. "you wouldn't have agreed if I did." Helen motioned for Sam to sit on the couch. She went to get her first aid kit. Twila crossed her arms. "care to explain how you got those wounds?" she asked. Her tone was rather stern. Sam gulped. "I got into a fight." She raised an eyebrow. "I heard that you had a confrontation with Station Officer Chance but I didn't imagine it being this bad. You were lucky that the police let you get away with this. You would have ended up in the psych ward again. Samuel, I want you to be in better control of your anger." She scolded. "though I am glad to see that you let it slip for a good thing." She took a sip of her tea. Helen patched Sam up gently. "Chief Fire Officer Boyce isn't going to be too keen about the whole situation. It will take weeks before we can get a replacement." Sighed Penny. This gave Twila an idea. "do you have Boyce's number by any chance?" asked Twila. Penny nodded. She handed Twila her phone. Twila went through Penny's contacts finding his number. She quickly wrote it down on a piece of paper. "I'll get back to you on this." Twila got up. "you'll find all of Sam's papers in that file. Sam, I'll see you in two weeks." She walked out of Helen's house.

Casey dabbed a wet towel onto Elvis' forehead. Elvis groaned quietly. "where's Sam?" he asked. "he went to go talk to Chance. He should be back soon." She laid the wet towel down on his forehead. Elvis tried to sit up but it only made the headache he had worse. He heard Sam walk into his room. "how are you feeling Elvis?" asked Sam. Elvis forced a smile. "I'm doing okay. I still have this nasty headache though." Sam nodded. He cracked his knuckles. "well Chance has been dealt with." Elvis frowned. He saw the bandage wrapped around Sam's head. "Did he hurt you?" Sam grinned. "yeah but I knocked him a little harder. He won't be messing with you guys ever again." Sam strolled off to his room. Elvis sighed shaking his head. Casey sat on the edge of his bed. "did Sam beat that bad guy up?" Elvis nodded. She grinned. "cool." Elvis chuckled softly. Sam closed his door gently. He flopped down on top of the sheets tiredly. He winced feeling his head reel. He reached over for his bag. He took out one of the pill bottles. He grumbled softly underneath his breath. He downed a couple of them before placing the bottle down on the table. He closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. "Sammy boy." Cooed a voice in his ear. "oh Sammy boy wake up." Sam groaned. He pulled the pillow over his head. "Just go away." He growled. "come on. Don't you like hearing my music?" Sam flipped over onto his side. The white mist floated in front of him. Sam gritted his teeth cupping his ears. "I said go away!" The mist began playing music. Sam groaned trying to drown it out. Elvis got up. He heard Sam calling out again. He darted down the hallway. He kicked the door in making the mist disappear. "Sam?" Sam kept the pillow around the top of his head. He didn't even hear Elvis come in. Elvis touched Sam's shoulder gently. Sam snapped out of the hallucination he was having. "Elvis? What are you doing in my room?" Elvis sat down on the edge of his bed. "you were having a nightmare. I came to wake you up." Sam sighed. He straightened up his pillow. He laid down on it again. Elvis cuddled up to Sam. Sam blushed. "Elvis." Elvis smiled at him. "I'm going to lay right here by your side until the nightmares stop." Sam didn't know what to say. He moved over so Elvis could lay down next to him. Elvis wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. He rested his head on Sam's back. Sam went red in the face. He sighed letting Elvis sleep with him.

Elvis was woken out of dead sleep by Sam's phone. Doctor Twila was trying to reach Sam. Elvis picked up the phone.

 **Twila: I'm sorry do I have the wrong number?**

 **Elvis: no. You have the right number. If you are looking for Sam, he's asleep right now.**

 **Twila: I see. In that case, can you pass on a message for him?**

 **Elvis: sure**

 **Twila: Tell Sam that I had a word with Boyce. He wants Sam to take over as Station Officer.**

 **Elvis: that's great! How soon does Boyce want Sam back?**

 **Twila: I have to do a mental eval with Sam next week. After that he should be good to go.**

 **Elvis: I'll tell him. Thanks Twila**

Elvis smiled. He set Sam's phone down on the nightstand. Elvis turned over onto his side. Sam woke up an hour later. He sat up yawning. He smiled when he saw Elvis still out cold next to him. Sam carefully got out of bed.

Casey cuddled up to Sam on the couch. She had the remote in her hand watching cartoons. Sam's head laid against his fist. He let Casey use him as a pillow. Elvis came down the stairs. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He smiled seeing the two of them hanging out on the couch. Sam kept his gaze focused on the TV. Casey got up from the couch. She darted over to Elvis. "Elvis!" Elvis picked her up. "are you feeling better now?" Elvis nodded. "yeah now that I've rested." He cracked a small grin at Sam. Sam could feel Elvis' gaze on him. He looked at him evenly. "I have some good news. Boyce has decided to make Sam the new Station Officer." Sam gulped. "me? I haven't worked there for five years. I'm not sure I have the talents to do my job anymore." Elvis placed a hand on his shoulder. "don't worry Sam. I have faith in you."

A week goes by…

Doctor Twila sat down at her desk. She had a white doctors' coat. Her glasses hung off the bridge of her nose. "Samuel, you have been called into my office today to do a mental evaluation. The information you give me will be kept confidential. The only people who will access to this information will be Nurse Flood as well as Chief Fire Officer Boyce. Under the privacy act, I am not to share your information with the public without your permission. Do you agree with these terms?" Sam gave a nod of his head. "seeing as you're a legal adult I will not need to go over the assurances. Are you ready to get started?" Sam nodded again. Doctor Twila looked down at her clipboard. She had a tape recorder sitting next to her.

 _ **-Recording Start- -**_

 _ **Doctor Twila: Before we start do you have any questions?**_

 _ **Sam: just one, how long is this evaluation going to be?**_

 _ **Doctor Twila: an hour. I'll try not to make this too long for you. Alright Samuel, can you describe what your childhood was like before being diagnosed with a mental disorder?**_

 _ **Sam: My childhood was just like every other child's. I grew up with a mom and dad. My biological father died when I was about eight years old. My mother remarried to another man who had a son. That's how I met Charlie. Charlie and I lived together until my mother passed away. That's when we went our separate ways. I ended up living in Cardiff and he continued to live here in PontyPandy.**_

 _ **Doctor Twila: I see. Do you think your parents dying may be the reason why you have the mental issue that you now?**_

 _ **Sam: no. It has nothing to do with that.**_

 _ **Doctor Twila: is it because of Station Officer Steele's death**_

 _ **Sam: yes. I couldn't seem to do my job after he passed away. I took the blame for what happened. It's my job as a firefighter to make sure everyone is safe. I failed at doing that. That's how I ended up in the hospital but I don't remember anything after that.**_

 _ **Doctor Twila: alright Sam I want you to fill out this questionnaire and then I'll be submitting the results of your mental evaluation to you and Chief Fire Officer Boyce. Boyce will be able to determine your start date based on your results.**_

Sam walked out of Doctor Twila's office. He made sure to schedule his appointment for next week before he left. He let out a small sigh. A part of him really didn't want to return to his post. He didn't want to be reminded of the very job that caused him to lose someone close to him. Elvis greeted Sam at the door. "how did it go?" he asked. "it went well. Twila said that once she's done her results she'll share them with me and Chief Fire Officer Boyce.' Elvis could tell that Sam didn't seem happy. "I'm not so sure about coming back, Elvis. I just…I think the same thing will happen to another person. I'm worried that I may bring more harm than good." Elvis hugged Sam gently. "you are going to do fine, Sam. You have nothing to worry about. I'll be right there every step of the way. You'll see."


	6. Chapter 6

_**I feel like I need to pass on this very important message**_ _ **.**_ _ **I feel like there**_ _ **'**_ _ **s a bridge that has collapsed between us and you the readers**_ _ **.**_ _ **I want you guys to know what I think honestly of my time here on this website**_ _ **.**_ _ **I joined this website back in 2016 as a joke**_ _ **.**_ _ **I honestly didn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t think anyone would be interested in a person who barely had a grasp of the English languages**_ _ **'**_ _ **stories**_ _ **.**_ _ **Yes it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s true**_ _ **.**_ _ **English is not my first language**_ _ **.**_ _ **English is my fourth language on top of Lao, Spanish, and of course my home language, Swedish**_ _ **.**_ _ **Even though I have issues pronouncing basic English words I always try my best to understand the written versions of English**_ _ **.**_

 _ **I am very thankful that some of you guys enjoy my stories**_ _ **.**_ _ **However, there is one major issue that I must address**_ _ **.**_ _ **I am noticing an increasing number of reviews hounding**_ _ **(**_ _ **asking repeatedly**_ _ **)**_ _ **for updates**_ _ **.**_ _ **My friends that needs to stop**_ _ **.**_ _ **It really does**_ _ **.**_ _ **It does bring more harm than good**_ _ **.**_ _ **Cars, Hosty, and myself are sick of seeing reviews like**_ _ **:**_

 _ **UPDATE PLEASE**_ _ **!**_

 _ **COME ON UPDATE SERIOUSLY**_ _ **!**_

 _ **PLEASE UPDATE**_ _ **!**_

 _ **My young fletchlings, I must inform you of the value of patience**_ _ **.**_ _ **We are not machines**_ _ **.**_ _ **Our job is not to perform by your demand**_ _ **.**_ _ **Our job is not to shell out chapters whenever you want us to**_ _ **.**_ _ **Our job as artists is to create a world that everyone can enjoy**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Patience is not simply the ability to wait**_ _ **-**_ _ **It**_ _ **'**_ _ **s how we behave while we**_ _ **'**_ _ **re waiting**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Joyce Meyer**_

 _ **Great works are performed not by strength but by perseverance**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Samuel Johnson**_

 _ **Please do not leave a review saying that you want us to update**_ _ **.**_ _ **Please do not beg for updates**_ _ **.**_ _ **We are simply tired**_ _ **.**_ _ **We cannot keep going with what we love if you are going to continue to act and behave in this matter**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Be true to yourself, help others, make each day your masterpiece, make friendship a fine art, drink deeply from good books, build a shelter against a rainy day, give thanks for your blessings and pray for guidance every day**_

 _ **-**_ _ **John Wooden**_

 _ **The purpose of art is washing the dust of daily life off our souls**_ _ **.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Pablo Picasso**_

 _ **If you want to leave a review you can**_ _ **.**_ _ **I would much rather see feedback, actual comments, what you liked or disliked**_ _ **.**_ _ **I want to see comments on how I can improve**_ _ **.**_ _ **I don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t want to see**_ _ **"**_ _ **Update please**_ _ **."**_ _ **If I see it I will start purging people from my page**_ _ **.**_ _ **There is no excuse for this behavior**_

 _ **-**_ _ **The Doctor**_

Chapter Five: Everyone has to face their fears at some point.

The date of Sam's next appointment couldn't arrive fast enough. Doctor Twila had the results of Sam's mental evaluation in front of her. She looked up at the clock. She tapped her pen on her desk as she waited for Sam to come in. She smiled hearing the door move. "morning Samuel. Take a seat and we'll get started." Sam took his usual place in front of Twila. She glanced down at the results in front of her. "well I finished calculating your results. You should be good to go. However, I want you to try to control the episodes you have. You mustn't let people try to provoke you." Sam nodded slowly. Twila leaned forward on the table. "I sense that Elvis has feelings for you." Sam raised an eyebrow. "it's the way that he acts around you that gives it away." Sam shook his head. "why do I have a hard time believing you?" She cracked a grin. "are you doubting your therapist? I thought you had class." She leaned back in her chair. Her eyes had a spark of amusement in them. "you must be very lucky to have him as a friend." Sam nodded. "yeah. He's a good friend. I love him very much." Twila giggled. "see? You admit it. You like him back!" Sam blushed madly. "no! I just think he's a very good friend." Twila stood up. "my, my Samuel. You look lovely in that shade of red." Sam turned away from her. He tried to gather his composure. Twila danced around him. "it's okay to love someone. You don't have to hide it." Sam sighed. He slammed his hands down on the arm rests. "okay! I'll admit it! I have a small crush on him." Twila sat down in her chair. "see? Was it really that hard?" He shot her a look. "you should go and tell him." The clock began to chime signaling the end of the appointment. "I'll be sending your mental eval to Chief Fire Officer Boyce. If you need a copy, I'll be more than happy to send you one." Sam was just about to leave before Twila stopped him. "Sam, make sure to tell Elvis that you have feelings for him. Love isn't going to be too much of a bad thing for you to experience."

"I'm home!" shouted Sam. Elvis greeted him at the door. "hey Sam. How was the appointment?" Sam shrugged. "it was okay. It went like any other appointment." He sat his bag down. "where's Casey?" Elvis pointed upstairs. "she said she was feeling tired. I'm a little worried though." Sam frowned. He went to check on Casey who was laying under the sheets. Sam tapped on her door quietly. "knock? Knock?" he poked his head in. Casey didn't look at him. He frowned. He walked over to her bed. Casey was pale underneath the blankets. A circle of blue sat around her lips. He peeled the blankets back. He picked her up. "Elvis!" he ran downstairs. "Elvis!" Elvis gasped seeing Casey out cold in Sam's arms. "we need to get her to the hospital." Sam held Casey close to him. He took off running. He didn't bother to ask his brother for a ride. None of that mattered right now. His legs strained with the effort. His arms tired from having to carry Casey. _I can't give up now. Her life is on the line. I can't give in. I have to keep going._ He lengthened his strides. Newtown was coming into view. He panted coughing. He made it to the hospital. He leaned on the wall for support. One of the nurses met up with Sam outside. She took Casey from him. Sam fell to his knees coughing. He panted holding his arm. He looked up at the ceiling.

Elvis and Sam waited in the Living Room for the results. Sam tapped his fingers on the armrest rapidly. They beat in time with his own heart rate. The head nurse came out onto the floor. "are one of you guys this girl's caretaker?" Elvis raised his hand. "I have an update on Casey. She's had an episode of Cyanosis. The oxygen levels in her blood dropped so we have her on oxygen right now." Elvis gulped. "you were lucky your friend here got her to use just in time. She's resting currently but one of you guys can visit her." Sam stood up. "I'll go and see her." The head nurse lead Sam down the hall to the Cardiology wing of the hospital. Sam knocked on the door. "Come in!" shouted a female voice. Sam slowly opened the door. Nurse Morgan checked Casey's vitals while Sam walked in. "Good afternoon Mr. Cridlington. I'm Nurse Morgan I'll be taking care of-" she turned around. "you aren't Mr. Cridlington." Sam chuckled. "No I'm Sam. I'm one of Elvis' closest friends. I decided to come and see Casey." She nodded. "well I'll leave you two alone then." She stepped out of the room. Sam pulled one of the chairs close to the bed. He sat down in it. "hey baby girl." He greeted softly. Casey opened one of her eyes. "Sam?" He smiled at her. He took her hand gently. "I'm glad to see your looking better." Casey coughed quietly. "the doctor said your going to be staying here a while." Casey whimpered squeezing his hand. "don't worry. I'll be right here next to you."

Casey and Sam were asleep side by side. Sam's phone buzzed quietly in his pocket. Sam ignored the first four times. He groaned waking up.

 **Sam: it's four in the morning. What the hell do you want?**

 **Charlie: good morning to you too, Sam. I heard Casey is in the hospital. Is she okay?**

 **Sam: no. The oxygen levels in her blood are low. I'm staying with her currently.**

 **Charlie: oh, I see. I hope she gets better soon.**

 **Sam: me too. I'm just really uneasy about all of this.**

 **Charlie: try to get some rest, brother. I'll call you again later.**

 **Sam: night Charlie**

 **Charlie: night Sam.**

Sam sighed laying onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling. _I wonder if Station Officer Steele is silently judging me. I always feel like he's watching me. Maybe he's disappointed that I let his daughter get sick._ He gulped painfully. A few tears streamed down his face. _God I hate this. Why was I allowed to live?_ Casey whimpered in her sleep. She sat up panting. Sam wiped his tears away. "are you okay?" asked Sam. She shook her head. She clenched the blanket tightly in her hand. "I had a nightmare." He rubbed her back gently. "It's okay. I get those too." He looked down. "I'm really glad that I got to meet my real life hero." She whispered. Sam shook his head. "I am no hero. I'm just a shell of a man allowed to live by society's stupid laws." He put his face in his hands. "I'm not a hero, Casey. I did a really horrible thing." Casey tilted her head to the side. "has Elvis ever told you what happened to your father?" she shook her head. Sam sighed. "Your father and I were responding to a fire. He went in to look for survivors. After about fifteen minutes, I noticed that he wasn't responding to his radio. I went in to investigate." He put a hand over his mouth. A few tears fell. His voice shook as he continued. "I found him crushed underneath some fallen rubble. I'm the reason why he died. I didn't bother to go and investigate with him." He looked at her. "that's why I'm not a hero. I'm a bad person. I let someone close to me die." He fished the pill bottle out of his pocket. "I have to take these as a result of my mistake." Casey hugged him. Sam began sobbing. He held Casey close to him. "I am no hero." Casey touched his cheek gently. " There's a quote from a book I read. It says: Grief does not change you. It reveals you." Sam sniffed. He laid his head on her shoulder. "you'll always be my hero."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks to those who do take their time to review**_ _ **.**_ _ **I do appreciate all the feedback that I get**_ _ **.**_ _ **I do apologize for being so tardy with updates**_ _ **.**_ _ **I am currently open to requests**_ _ **.**_ _ **If you want me to make a Fireman Sam story for you, go ahead and leave me a PM**_ _ **.**_

 _ **I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve also got a special Question and Answer forum open right now for all of my readers**_ _ **.**_ _ **If there**_ _ **'**_ _ **s something that you**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve always wanted to know about me, you are more than welcome to ask**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Make sure you do review**_ _ **.**_ _ **I do enjoy getting feedback like**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Likes**_

 _ **Dislikes**_

 _ **Or Room for improvement**_ _ **.**_

 _ **As always I hope you guys enjoy**_

 _ **-**_ _ **The Doctor**_

Chapter Seven: You learn many things from children

The machine beeped quietly next to Casey's hospital bed. A soft orange light cascading the room in it's golden glow. Casey moved occasionally in her sleep. Her hand rested on Sam's chest. Sam laid awake staring at the ceiling. He thought a lot about Casey said the night before. He never really had a chance to grieve. He kept his emotions locked away inside of him. He let out a soft sigh. Nurse Morgan walked into Casey's room. "she looks peaceful." Whispered Morgan. Sam nodded. "yeah. She's been sleeping well throughout the night." Morgan smiled. "I'm glad to see the medicine worked. I'll just change her I.V. then I'll be back with her breakfast. Would you like me to get you anything?" Sam thought for a moment. "some coffee would be great." Morgan nodded. "are you going to be here all day?" Sam shrugged. "not sure. They didn't give me a start date for work so I guess I'll be with her for most of the week. However, there's something that I need to do first." Elvis rubbed his eyes tiredly as he answered his phone.

 **Elvis** **:** **hello?**

 **Sam** **:** **Hey Elvis, can you watch Casey? I have something I need to do first** **.**

 **Elvis** **:** **sure** **.** **I** **'** **ll be there in an hour** **.**

Elvis quickly got changed. Charlie took him up to the hospital. Elvis staggered into Casey's room. Sam carefully laid Casey's head down on her pillow. He climbed out of bed. "I'll be back." Sam walked out of the room.

A small thunderstorm hung over Newtown. Lightning flashed across the sky. Sam had taken a taxi down to the cemetery. Station Officer Steele's gravestone sat underneath a tree. Sam stood in front of his gravestone. His eyes felt hot. He kept his gaze down. "it's been awhile hasn't it?" he croaked. "s-s-sorry for not making it out to see you. I've been struggling to believe that your gone. I know you died doing what you loved." Sam sniffed. "I still feel like I could have done more. Like I could have still done something to help you. I didn't want this for you. I wasn't ready to take over for you then and I'm still not ready to take over now." He felt the wind pick up. He wiped his tears away. He looked over his shoulder. There was another funeral going on. The casket had the Wales flag hanging over the top of it. Sam recognized the scene. He knew what the flag over the casket meant. Someone had lost someone close to them on the job. "you must see this every day. Just the same scene of death repeatedly. I don't know if you ever attend those funerals and welcome the fallen member to the other side." Sam looked back at Steele's gravestone. "did you ever have to do that when you were first starting out?" he wondered. The wind picked up again. "words escape me every time I try to think about the fire. I don't want anyone to have to go through what I went through. I never meant for any of this to happen. I just don't know what to do anymore. I know it wasn't my fault but I feel like it is." He began to get choked up in grief. He could barely get the next few words out. "the pleasure of remembering had been taken from me, because there was no longer anyone to remember with. It felt like losing you meant losing the memory itself, as if the things we'd done were less real and important than they had been hours before. I started remembering the fire and forgetting the good times we shared. Those voices that I've been hearing started once you passed away. I kept hearing things that no one else could. Without you here to guide me, I feel an emptiness in my soul. I find myself searching the crowds for your face – I know it's an impossibility, but I cannot help myself. You were like a dad to me. You were the only real father figure I had in my life. I cared so much I felt like I was going to bleed to death with the pain of it. It's like something was ripped out of me, forcefully. I get flashbacks to what happened from time to time. I can't stop the flood of emotions that I get because of it. You always told me that sometimes wounds don't heal. Your left with open wounds that you have to deal with. You want to take yourself out of the picture so bad but at what expense? What is going to take for you to find a way to move on? To seek closure? I'm left with these silly questions that I don't quite understand. Then…Casey showed up. My answer was right in front of me. Her smile, her laughter, and even her knack for finding trouble. I look at her and I see you. She gives me something to live for." Sam wiped away his tears. "A chapter to a painful past has closed and a new one has opened. Thank you." He smiled weakly. "thank you for giving me this second chance." The wind slowly died down. He felt the spiritual presence around him fade away. He allowed a few more tears to come out. "good bye, sir."

Elvis held Casey in his lap. She was resting comfortably on his chest. "I hope Sam is okay." He whispered. Sam knocked on the door. Elvis looked up. "everything alright?" asked Elvis quietly. Sam nodded. "yeah. Everything is fine." Sam's body language had changed drastically. He sat down next to Elvis and Casey. "Elvis, there's something that I need to tell you." Elvis smiled at him. "of course. I'm all ears." Sam exhaled softly. "I've been through many things in my life. There are some experiences that I've had that were both good and bad. However, no experience is grander than the one that I have here right now. Elvis, I want you to continue to be a part of my life experience from now until forever. Until the day whatever maker is in the sky calls for me." Elvis got all choked up. "oh Sam, I don't know what to say." Sam leaned in closer. "say nothing." He kissed Elvis gently. Elvis leaned into the kiss more. After a while the both of them pulled away. Sam's eyes carried a different light in them. Some part of his youthful self came back. The wounds that his heart carried slowly started to close. Casey stirred in Elvis' arms. She rubbed her eyes. "hey Casey." Casey smiled seeing Sam. Sam traded places with Elvis. Casey could smell the faint earth smells on his jacket. "dad." She whispered. She recognized that scent anywhere. Sam nodded. "yeah. I was with him earlier. I had to.." he cut himself off. "say goodbye right?" finished Casey. Sam moved a strand of hair away from her face. "it's never goodbye…it's see you soon." He kissed the top of her head.

The rain fell quietly outside. Casey passed out on top of her hospital bed. The medicine flowing through her system kept her from being active. Sam stared out the window watching the rain. "a penny for your thoughts?" Sam chuckled under his breath. "throwing Penny under the bus are we?" He readjusted himself in his chair. "I was just thinking, Elvis. I haven't really had a chance to gather my thoughts." He looked back over at Casey. "sometimes I think the answer to all of my problems is underneath my nose and I'm just blind to it. Like there's this wall that I can't exactly see." Elvis held his hand. "we'll get through this. We always do." He patted his hand before letting go of it. "I better go and find us some lunch. No sense in watching over her on an empty stomach." The rain picked up outside. The streets were empty apart from a few cars that were out. Paper littered the parking lot outside. Sam rested his head against the glass. He snored softly. A small line of drool dripped down his chin. Elvis giggled quietly. He finished eating his lunch. "oh, Sammy boy." He cooed. Sam snorted sitting upright. Elvis giggled and pointed at the white line dripping down Sam's jaw. "you may want to get that cleaned up." Sam shook his head. He used his sleeve to mop up the drool. "how long was I out?" Elvis checked his phone. "For a good solid hour. Man, when you sleep you nap hard don't you? I guess that's the perks of having sleeping problems." Sam scooted close to the table. His stomach growled. "what did you bring?" Elvis smiled. He opened the containers. "I brought us up some chicken sandwiches." Sam took a huge bite out of his. He devoured it hungrily. He hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. Elvis chuckled. "I guess I'm not feeding you enough at home, huh?" he mused. Sam shook his head. "I've been skipping meals. It's not your fault." Elvis wiggled a finger at him. "that won't do Samuel Jones. You need to eat more often."

The late-night hours soon came. "I'll stay with her again. You go home, Elvis." Elvis nodded. "If you say so. I'll see you in the morning." Sam got his bed all made up. He heard the soft pattering of the rain outside. He was thankful that there wasn't any lightning. He settled down in his chair for the night. "good night Casey." He whispered. He reached and turned out the lamp next to him.

 _ **I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm finding that my depression is getting the better of me. It's hard to write when you've got the weight of your shoulders on the back. When you really aren't sure of where to go with your life anymore…...**_

…

 _ **I don't like to bother anyone with my private thoughts but…**_

 _ **I do appreciate you guys. You guys have been the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me…**_

…

 _ **(chuckles)**_

 _ **Life sure does change a lot, doesn't it? It's rather interesting. I never knew that my stories had an impact on people. I do love you guys very much…**_

…

… _ **.**_

 _ **-The Doctor**_


End file.
